Table for Two
by RPqueenshella
Summary: Boring, was how he described his life. Nothing happened and nothing changed. Lovino is the proud owner and manager of a widely known restaurant in the area, but is used to seeing too many familiar faces. That is, until a new customer comes around, bringing a new found excitement to his otherwise dull life.


Around four in the afternoon was when things started to get a bit more lively in the area. People would wander in the parks, walk in the nearby shopping centers, or, in most cases, they would think about getting dinner for the night. This is why a widely known restaurant in the town would make their workers come early; it was a strict policy they had to follow.

A few cars began to file into the parking lot and soon the place was coming to life. Doors slammed shut, and in came the owner and manager of the restaurant, along with his younger brother. His face was a bit cross, but this was usual for him. He already had on his slick black uniform, but the man beside him still wore a normal polo and shorts. Energetically, he rushed ahead to the front doors, the owner calling after him.

"Get dressed idiot!"

A snicker was heard behind him as he walked a bit slower into the doors, "Looks like Lovino's here~" He said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Shut it Alfred. Start setting up."

"Yes sir!" He said with a loud laugh, not bothering opening the door for his boss. Lovino huffed and entered, a blast of cold air hitting him in the face. Alfred was already starting to clean the bar counter, where he mostly worked, and Lovino's attention turned towards his brother who was now dressed and running merrily towards him.

"Feliciano-"

"I know I know!" He giggled, patting Lovino's shoulder, "I'll go to the kitchen and get everything ready. We do this everyday Fratello, you don't need to keep telling me silly!"

"But you always forget, dumb-ass."

"Not always.." But before his brother could respond, Feliciano dashed towards the kitchen, dishes already clattering and a soft "Whoopsie.." was heard.  
Shaking his head, the stubborn Italian turned to see a few more of his employees walking into their restaurant.

"Finally someone with some sense.."

"Already a tough night for you Lovino?"

"Sì.. Could you tell the stupid American to shut the fuck up, Arthur?"

The blonde smiled, his emerald eyes lighting up, "You don't even have to ask that." He said, tying his apron behind his waist, and he ventured towards the bar as well. Next came yet another blonde, his hair a bit longer (almost to his shoulders) and he wore a sheepish smile. "Afternoon boss." He paused, hearing Alfred in the background singing loudly, "So my brother is already here?"

"Unfortunately. Can you start setting up tables Matthew?"

"I'm on it."

Finally, _finally_, the place was looking more presentable. Not to say it wasn't hectic, but even through the chaos they could get things done. Lovino was placing silverware on each table, as well as plates and napkins, when a realization hit him. A certain annoying employee, whom he wasn't too fond of but, unfortunately, was very talented when it came to cuisine, wasn't present. He stood up straight, facing his fellow coworkers.

"Where the hell is Francis?"

Silence. Which, in a group of usually loud people, wasn't a good sign. No one had seen him.

"I swear, if he's drunk when he gets here, I'm going to take this fork and shove it up his-"

"S-Sorry I'm late!" An accented voice shouted and the doors burst open violently, banging against the wall.

"I found him~!"

"Yes, Feli, grazie..." With his arms crossed, Lovino maneuvered his way to the Frenchman, "Why are you late?"

"But Elizabeta is late too!"

"She has an excuse. She works two jobs. You, on the other hand, have no damn reason as to why you should be late."

Francis frowned, brushing his long hair behind his ears, "I just ran into some traffic.. You have to understand that!"

Heaving a long sigh, Lovino turned his back on him, going back towards the center of the dining room. "Feliciano is already in the kitchen. Go help him."

"Y-yes sir.." Francis wandered towards the kitchen doors, seeing the bartenders starting to get glasses out and he smirked subtly, sneaking up behind the Brit, Arthur. "Bonjour~"  
Arthur jumped, turning around and his eyes instantly narrowed; lips turning into a scowl.

"Get away frog." He hissed, immediately walking towards the far end of the counter. Francis chuckled beneath his breath, going into the back to help Feliciano who was getting distracted as usual.

And, lastly, in came the lovely Elizabeta who was tying her brown flowing hair behind her in a bow. Lovino managed a minuscule smile, and he greeted her with a wave. "Is Roderich playing somewhere else tonight?"

"Yup. Maybe he can come in tomorrow though."

"That's fine. Can you-"

"Already on it." She cut him off, brushing past him, and for once Lovino didn't mind being interrupted; considering she was the only one who knew what she was doing. She usually helped him take control when things got too crazy, or calmed everyone down if stress started to take its toll on their emotions. She was also the only one, besides his brother, who could ease his fury if his anger seemed off the charts.

* * *

It was almost time to open their doors and, shockingly, the restaurant was completely set up before anyone walked in. Lovino was satisfied enough with the promptness and hard work they all showed.

"Hey boss," Alfred chimed in from behind the bar counter, "Someone's comin in."

"Already?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, the Italian motioned Alfred to his position as the host. The blonde pushed up his glasses, grabbed a couple of menus, and started to greet the customer. "Welcome to Buono Tomato! Do-" He paused, chuckling to himself, "Oh it's just Gil. Looking for Francis?"

The man nodded and flashed a bright smile, "Ja. I just wanted to tell him something."

"He's in the back. Hey Francis!"

"Good god, there's no need to yell! Help me with this box Alfred."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming Artie."

"Don't you dare call me that."

Alfred rolled his blue eyes, patting Gilbert on the shoulder, "Good to see you man." And then he disappeared behind the counter once more.

"Francis! The awesome me is here~" Gilbert called again, walking towards the kitchen but he came face to face with the man he was looking for.

"Hm? Oh! Gilbert! What are you doing here mon amie~?"

"Well I was gonna bring Tonio here tonight. Have a little reunion with our trio! Oh and, Feliciano,"

Said Italian looked back, grinning at Gilbert widely, "Sì?"

"My Bruder is coming too."

"Ah! Luddy's coming?"

"Ja, he's excited to see you. He got you flowers and everything~ Kesese~"

"Awww he's so thoughtful! Now I'm all excited!"

Gilbert nodded and started to leave, Francis thanking him on the way out, "See you later then!"

"Oui, see you then."

The albino started towards the exit, but something made him pause. Lovino was sitting in one of the chairs with his head resting on his hand, and his hazel eyes stared blindly out in front of him. Gilbert smirked, putting his hands in his pockets and bounding up to talk to him.

"You get to meet someone new tonight." He said plainly, and the manager was jerked out of his thoughts.

"..What?"

"I'm bringing one of my friends. I think you'll really like him~"

"Okay? I don't really get what you mean."

"Kesese~.. You'll see."

Before Lovino had anytime to respond or insult the Prussian, he was already out the door; his sly smile still plastered onto his pale face.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter~! I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. Please leave a review if you have the time~! **

**-Feli**


End file.
